1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle, and particularly to a control apparatus for a vehicle for starting and stopping of an engine using a key and including a burglar preventive mechanism.
2. Description of Background Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. HEI 3-121953, in a motorcycle, an engine key is used for starting and the stopping of an engine. The engine key has a mechanical structure for activating the cylinder lock. In particular, in a motorcycle, the structure for starting and stopping of an engine by an engine key is exposed to the outside. Accordingly, for example, the engine may be started without a key by forcibly connecting a lead wire to the starter for the engine. To cope with the above disadvantage, there has been adopted a special preventive structure for preventing the lead wire for a starter from being touched from the outside. In this structure, however, there occurs an inconvenience in increasing the weight and the manufacturing cost of the motorcycle.